<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Girl At The Bar by abcsupercorp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055593">The Girl At The Bar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp'>abcsupercorp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>College AUs [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Drunk Sex, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Lesbian Bar, Lots of Angst, Pining, Smut, wlw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:35:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara Danvers just got out of a bad relationship with her ex, Mike. Things feel like it's the end of the world. So when Alex drags Kara to girls night at a lesbian bar, Kara only goes to make Alex happy. There, Kara meets Lena Luthor. A sexy, bad ass brunette who also just got out of a bad relationship and was dragged to the lesbian bar by her bestfriend, Sam. Their connection sparks in an instant because of their bad breakups, both sharing their stories. After one drunken hook up, their lives change forever when their relationship starts blooming. </p><p>OR<br/>A college au where Kara and Lena hook up, become friends with benefits but fall in love with each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>College AUs [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Girl At The Bar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kara &amp; Lena are both 23 here.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Kara, come on." Alex says as she starts to go through Kara's closet. "Let's go, I really want you to get out of this funk." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, Alex." Kara replies. "I don't know if I'm up for it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's the harm in going, Kar?" Alex asks, "You and Mike stopped dating months ago. It's time to move on."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, you're right." Kara replies. "But I'm still hurting."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex sighs, she turns to face her sister, "I know, but you're always so gloomy and it sucks seeing my baby sister all sad because some dumb ass broke her heart." she says, "Just come with Kelly and I to the bar and have a couple of drinks, and if you still don't want to be there, then I'll call you an uber home. Okay?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara thinks for a second, pondering. "Okay, fine." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yay!" Alex cheers, "Let's go." she says, "Oh, and change your shirt."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara looks down at her shirt with doughnut designs on it, "What's wrong with my shirt?" she asks, pouting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It screams </span>
  <em>
    <span>'I have been a mess since my loser ex boyfriend dumped me' </span>
  </em>
  <span>" Alex replies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara blinks, "Oh.." she says, "Okay, I'll go change." she says. She runs to her room, changes and then returns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Great! You look so much better." Alex smiles, "Now let's go."  she says as she grabs Kara by the arm and drags her out of her apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex drives Kara to the bar and they enter. Inside the bar is loud music playing and there is the smell of alcohol. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Baby!" Kelly says as she runs over and kisses Alex, "I missed you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I missed you too." Alex smiles. She looks at her sister. "Do you want me to stick around?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No." Kara replies, "Go ahead. I'll be okay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright. Be safe." Alex says before walking off, hand in hand with Kelly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara sighs and sits at the bar table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rough break up?" Asks a voice. Kara turns around and sees a sexy, tall brunette woman with green eyes. She's wearing a green flannel with jeans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." Kara laughs, "How'd you know?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just a hunch." The woman says, "I'm going through the same thing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow, really? Well for what it's worth, you are very sexy, like sexy as hell, so it's their loss." Kara tells her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can say the same thing goes to you." The woman replies, "Mind if I sit?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, go ahead." Kara replies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman sits next to Kara, "Lena" she says, putting out a hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kara." Kara smiles as she shakes Lena's hand. "So, this break up. What was their name?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Andrea." Lena replies. "And you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mike." Kara replies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Interesting. Can I ask you something?" Lena asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's up?" Kara asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't take this the wrong way, but if your ex is a man, why are you at a lesbian bar?" Lena asks, "Out of curiosity, lesbians who dated men in the past are still lesbians, obviously."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh." Kara laughs, "Valid question. I'm pansexual. I find all people attractive." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh!" Lena nods, "I see."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." Kara laughs. "So this Andrea woman, why'd she break up with a sexy woman like you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know." Lena replies. "She said I was losing my stamina. Whatever that means." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, it seems you could take on a lot." Kara smirks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." Lena smirks back, "Can I buy you a drink?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Only if I get to buy you one too." Kara replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Kara and Lena buy each other drinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a couple of drinks, Kara and Lena are both drunk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm gonna use the restroom." Kara says with a small smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll join you." Lena replies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two walk into the women's bathroom and as soon as they notice nobody's there, Kara slams Lena against the bathroom wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you?" Kara asks, staring at her lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have no idea." Lena replies, pulling Kara in close and she starts kissing her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara unbuckles Lena's belt and stuck her hand down Lena's pants, causing Lena to become weak in the knees at Kara's touch, and began kissing her neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to get out of here?" Lena asks. "Head back to my place?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh yes!" Kara replies, nodding her head eagerly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll call an uber." Lena says as she pulls Kara back in for another kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara runs one hand through Lena's beautiful brown locks and her other hand wrapped around Lena's waist, pulling her close. Their tongues are fully wrestling for dominance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena pulls back and requests an uber, while Kara texts Alex that she'll be leaving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two women exit the bar and wait for the uber by the curb. Kara pulls Lena back in for another kiss, this time, the kiss is hotter and heavier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The uber pulls up by the curb and Kara and Lena enter, as the uber drives off. Kara pulls Lena in again and kisses her rougher and hotter. They're both panting each time they pull back from each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The uber pulls up to Lena's apartment. Lena thanks him and they rush to Lena's apartment. They enter Lena's apartment and Lena pulls Kara in for another kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara takes off her jacket as she continues to kiss Lena. She feels Lena reach for her belt buckle and pulls back momentarily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait, are you sure?" Kara asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena nods as she takes off her shirt, revealing her black laced bra, "I'm positive."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara nods as she picks Lena up, who wraps her legs around Kara's waist and they still make out as Kara walks to Lena's bedroom, shutting the door behind her.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes! I'm back writing for Supercorp! Gotta get us to a lot more fics before the series finale!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>twitter: abcsupercorp<br/>tumblr: abcsupercorp</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>